Kakashi Hatake LEMON
by OneXHellXOfXAXGirl
Summary: Kakashi Hatake Lemons.
1. Shackles and Bruises

**Kakashi Lemon :D**

I grinned evily as I stared at my best friend. He was the one I love and the one I want, The only thing that I didn't know was if he loved me back. I didn't want to beat around the bush, I always got what I want, and I love it. Currently I was standing in a dark room lit with candles. Shadows danced across the walls. Kakashi Hatake, the copy cat ninja, one of the strongest people I knew, and the one I love the most was chained loosely to the wall infront of me. Even in his unconcious state, he still looked handsome and sexy as ever. His shirt was torn to shreds and I could clearly see the nice developed abs. I couldn't help but get aroused at the sight. It was dangerous to let him go, I didn't want to lose him to another woman so I simply brought him here so I could have him all to myself. I always wondered how it would feel if his skin would slap against mine and his hot breath fan my face. I wanted to hear him moan my name everytime he was near me. But then again, I didn't know what he felt towards me.

I walked over to his slumped unconcious body and crouched down. His gravity defying gray hair was standing up in different directions and his eyes were closed. His headband lay next to him, giving me access to see both his eyes. The only thing that disturbed me was his mask. It covered half his face. His lips and nose, the things I wanted to capture the most.

A soft groan echoed through the darkroom as Kakashi stirred. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked rapidly. He looked at his surroundings before looking at me "Kyoko, what are we doing here?" His tone was husky and luring, sleepyness was edged into it. Oh how I longed to hear his voice next to me in the morning.

I smiled and traced my fingers on his cheeks "I am simply claiming something that's mine" Kakashi stared at me with his onyx eye. His other eye was closed and had a scar running over it. "Something... that's yours?" He repeated.

I clacked my tongue and leaned forward, stopping inches infront of his face. "Indeed. Did you know that you caused this all?" I asked, I was already letting my sadistic side come out which Kakashi found rather amusing.

"You shouldn't have caused me to feel so strong for you Kakashi..." I blew hot air close to his ear, making him shiver in pleasure. Kakashi moved his arms forward to cup my face in his hands, but the shackles prevented him from doing that. "U-uh" I whispered mockingly before starting the torture I had always wanted to give Kakashi.

I sat down in his lap with my face facing his. I could see the blush covering his cheeks as his imagination ran wild from our position. I knew that it was one of the poses that was used in his Icha Icha Paradise book.

He looked at me sternly a hint of lust ebbing in his onyx eye. "eh, restraining yourself I see. have been very bad. Always make me aroused at the sight of you.." I trailed off and let my fingers glide on his chest. He shivered under my touch and looked away. I slowly ripped his shirt to shreds which left him bare chested. I slowly leaned forward, making it as seductively as possible. I could faintly hear him groan while he closed his eyes.

I slowly leaned down and kissed his neck, trailing soft kisses downwards. His skin began burning hotter and hotter and I could feel the bulge forming in his pants. Not that I minded. I was already wet as can be.

I licked his chest with my tongue and slowly pulled my shirt over my head. Kakashi´s eyes widened as a deep blush settled on his cheeks "K-Kyoko, S-Should we really be doing this?" I raised my eyebrow "I think you know the answer yourself" I rougly placed my hand on the bulge in his pants "Aaah~" I smirked and pulled his pants and boxer off. Kakashi moved a little causing the shackles to make a clinging sound. I smiled in content at his member. It is bigger then I expect. I leaned forward and capture the head of his cock in my mouth. Kakashi stiffened, I knew he couldn't hold back if I continued this so I sucked on his cock and let my tongue glide in the slit. Kakashi trembled under my touch as he threw his head backwards to stiffle his moans. I bobbed my head up and down on his big hard cock, enjoying the sounds he made. It wasn't long before I could feel his cock swell. Not wanting the fun to be over, I carefully pulled his cock out of my mouth. "W-Why'd you stop?" He asked. I smirked "Well I don't want to give you all the fun~" His eyes still held restainedment but the lust was almost taking over. Pushing myself a bit farther, I began to undo my pants letting myself only remain in my undergardments. Kakashi's stare was boring in my soul as I could hear him edge forward. I gently slipped my hand in my wet panty and rubbed my clit. The air around us turned hot and sticky as sweat rolled down our temples.

"Aah~.." I moaned in his ear and continued to play with myself. I hadn't looked up at him and was shocked when I did. His eye was filled with lust and need as he tugged at the shackles impatiently.

I slowly reached my hand up and grabbed the soft fabrik of his mask before tugging it down. And when I did, I couldn't take my eyes off. His lips were shaped perfectly, waiting to be kissed. And that's exactly what I did. I smashed my lips on his, heatedly no longer able to contain the hunger and lust that I had felt for him all over the years that I knew him. He kissed back just as heatedly and I could hear the faint breaking sounds of the shackles being broken. Not a moment later, his hands were pushing me on the floor. I moaned loudly as one of his hands cupped my breast "I didn't know you were such a naughty girl~" Kakashi cooed huskily as he pulled my hand away from my area so he could play with it himself.

"Aah~ W-Well, I-It's your fault for making me- Aah~ like this" Two fingers entered me and pumped themselves into my wet entrance. Kakashi smirked and pushed me on all fours. I didn't have time to register what was happening before a loud moan escaped my lips again.

Kakashi had entered me with his hard member and slammed into me. My mind went completely blank as only pleasure and bliss filled my body. "AaH~" I moaned louder. This is just what I wanted. Him. kakashi Hatake. I want this man to be mine. Kakashi moaned from behind me. "Scream my name" He ordered and thrusted deeper inside me "K-Kakashi! -Aah!~" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "F-Faster, Harder" I begged. Kakashi obligged happily and picked up the speed. His hands cupped my breasts once again and played with my nipples. I moaned loudly again "K-Kakashi~ F-Fuck me!" His thrust became more violent and I knew for sure that I would have bruises the next day, but that didn't matter right now. I just wanted him.

"Fuck, Kyoko your so thight!" He moaned as he bend over me. His face was just next to my ear and I could feel his hot breath hitting me. I moaned loudly again and decided to change positions. I let myself fall backwards making him sit on the ground, I quickly turned my body to face him and began to go up and down. Kakashi closed his eyes in bliss as a soft hiss escaped his lips. His hands grabbed my hips tightly and helped me slam into him. I could feel his hard member going deeper and deeper inside of me and I knew that we were close to our climax.

"F-Fuck" Kakashi moaned. His grip on me tightened even more and he changed positions again. He hovered over me as he thrusted deeper and deeper. I couldn't stop the moans from comming out of my mouth and neither could Kakashi. I could feel my walls thighten around his member as he picked up the speed once to the sound of our skin slapping into eachother, my breath hitched as he hit the spot. My back arched in pleasure with his last thrust. We screamed eachothers name and I could feel myself explode. His warm seed filled my insides mixing with my own love juices.

We stared at eachother, panting heavily. He slowly pulled out of me, letting a white pool of sperm stream out of my entrance. "T-That was amazing" I panted. My chest rose up and down from my pants and I could still not register how much pleasure it was. There were just no words to describe how amazing it was.

Kakashi grunted and looked at me seriously. "Kyoko, I love you" Those simple words made my heart beat faster. The words I wanted to hear from him. I smiled "I love you too, Kakashi" He crawled over to me. "Do you love me enough, to do it again?" I smiled "Always"

That night had been a wild one and we had been at it till we could no more. We both knew that this had consequences but it was all worth it. The next day we stayed in bed,not be able to move another muscle. I guess we just fucked too hard :)

**Edited- 16-01-2015**


	2. Pleasures

**Kakashi Lemon :D (just gotta love him) Warning: detailed**

I huffed in annoyance. Hokage-sama had given me a mission to infiltrate Kumogakure and kill a man named: Rin, which was a girly name for a man. The only problem was that I was going with my rival: Kakashi Hatake, The only person that I couldn't stand. I didn't know what it was but he was always there, wherever I go, he would be there. It's as if he was always stalking me, watching me like a hawk. It was annoying, hasn't he ever heard of the word privacy? Please, I need some space too!

Anyways, after I finished packing for my mission I teleported to the village gates. Kakashi wasn't there yet so I decided to talk to Izumo and Kotetsu, the gate guards. As I spotted them I couldn't help but facepalm. They were glaring at eachother while arguing about 'Who is hotter' or something like that.

I walked forward and coughed to get their attention. They turner around and smiled brightly upon seeing me "Ayaka, fancy meeting you here" I raised my eyebrow at Kotetsu "Yeah... really fancy.." Izumo chuckled and wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

"So, you going on a mission?" He asked. I nodded "Yeah, unfortunately Kakashi is going with me, and on top of that, he is the damn captain" Kotetsu and Izumo laughed at the face I made. "Goodluck with that!" I nodded "Thanks, I really need it"

A soft poof was heard behind me and I turn around to meet the onyx orbs from Kakashi. "Ah, seems I'm late" I 'tsk'ed "Yeah, seems so, let's go" Kakashi sighed "Ayaka, remember that I am the captain?" Izumo and Kotetsu laughed again as I just puffed my chest out and turned my head to the side to cover my blush of embarrassment. "Yeah, yeah, can we just finish this" Kakashi smiled and walked forward. I quickly waved goodbye to the gate guards and followed Kakashi.

It didn't take long for us to arrive in Kumogakure and we decided to rent a hotelroom. "What do you mean, you don't have a room for two?!" I exclaimed. The girl behind the counter waved her hands defensively "E-EH, we only have the honeymoon suit left" I gritted my teeth in anger, just as I was about to yell at the woman Kakashi spoke up "We'll take it'' He gave her more Ryo then needed and apologized for my behavior before grabbing my hand and leading us up the stairs.

"What the fuck, Kakashi!" He sighed and looked at me from the corner of his eyes. "Don't get mad, It's better then sleeping outside besides, I know you like it" I blushed a deep red. What the hell is that man thinking?!Of coarse I would prefer to sleep seperated instead of next to eachother in a honeymoon suit... in the same bed... His chest almost touching mine- Oh what the fuck? Get a grip on yourself Ayake!

Kakashi swiftly unlocked our room and opened the door. It was dark with only a couple of moonrays shining through the windows. Kakashi turned the light knob and I was shocked at what I found. A spacious bed was placed in the middle against the wall, condoms were laying on a nightstand and various sex toys were stacked up against the walls. I shivered involuntary. Truth to be told, those items on the wall looked perfect for particular things. I could already feel my skin turning hot as my imagination ran wild.

Kakashi coughed and I snapped my attention towards him. He was watching me, observing me. And he seemed somewhat amused as his gaze shifted between the sex tools and me. "I'll go take a shower"I annouched, I wanted to escape from this room. Kakashi doesn't need to find out my sexual desire.

Before I could even step a foot in the bathroom, his arm had wrapped around my waist "I don't think so"He whispered seductively in my ear. I shivered under his touch and looked at him out of the corner of my eyes "And why not?"I asked. I couldn't see his eyes because they were covered by shadows but I just knew that a smirk was playing on his lips, not to mention the aura he was giving off.

"E-ehm Kakash-ah!"I let out a yelp as Kakashi pinned me to the bed. A dark blush covered my cheeks and I could faintly hear him chuckle darkly. "Ayaka don't move" I shivered again as Kakashi got off of me and walked over to the wall of sex tools. I didn't know why but I couldn't move an inch. It was as if Kakashi had me under a spell.

After a few seconds, Kakashi came back with a couple of things in his hands. I could only imagine of what he would Kakashi laid the Items on the bed, he truned back to me. I froze in my spot at the look in his eyes. Lust, Need, Want, The thing that scared me the most was the satisfiction. He slowly walked over to me and pulled me up. His skin felt hot against mine and I couldn't help but feel a little excited. Kakashi and I were nothing like this! I hated him! and why do I not want to move then? why do I get excited? Damn Kakashi, you motherfucker.

Kakashi chuckled again as he observed all the emotions that displayed on my face. "That won't do" He finally spoke. I was confused, what won't do?

He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him, he swiftly tilted my chin and removed his mask, I didn't have time to even observe his face as he already smashed his lips on mine. He moved heatedly and was dominant. My face felt hotter and hotter by each passing minute. I was shocked, not by the fact that he kissed me, but that I actually like it... Very much.

Without knowing my actions, I kissed him back just as heatedly. Our lips moved fast and in sync. Our bodyheat was making the whole room hot and sticky and I could help but want more. Kakashi knew this and unzipped my vest, letting it fall to the wooden floor. I reached up to unzip his but he grabbed my hands and turned me around. I was thrown on the bed and Kakashi had ripped my clothes to shreds in no-time.

I blushed and went to cover myself but Kakashi stopped me "Don't. You're beautiful" Those simple words relaxed me but that didn't last long. Kakashi pulled out a sex tool from the heap on the bed. It seemed to be some rubber tied me legs so I couldn't stretch them. I didn't have much time or he had already tied my hands together behind my back, forcing me to let my chest go up.

I wanted to ask him what he was doing but the moment I opened my mouth, a moan came out. Kakashi groped my breasts in his big hands, my nipples getting hard under his touch. I moaned louder and closed my eyes in pleasure. Kakashi suddenly stopped making me look up, two oval tools were held in his hand. Vibrators.

"You like them don't you?" He asked. I gasped, how'd he?

"I watch you more often then you think"I blushed a dark red again. Does that mean that he had seen me use all those things at home? Oh my god!

Kakashi chuckled again and with a piece of tape, he secured the vibrators on my nipples. Kakashi held a device in his hand and I knew what that meant. He was going to decide how fast the vibrations are going. I gasped slightly. Why do I have to be such a horny bitch?

"Let's do this" Despite the bulge showing in kakashi's pants,he was still tormenting me with tools. Damn him. "Aah!~" I moaned as the Vibrators turned on. My nippled were getting harder as the vibrations went from fast to slow. Kakashi was toying with me. I bit my lip as the vibrations went faster again. I wonder how long I could last without letting my horny side come out. This is getting hot.

"Does your nipples feel good?" Kakashi asked as he leaned over and observed every body part of me. I didn't want to admit it but it felt so damn good. "Ah! Y-Yes! Ah~" I jus lay there. getting wet like no tomorrow and Kakashi just watching me as I became horny as fuck. I felt do embarrassed yet so complete. I was almost afraid to ask but I could help myself "M-More, do it more"I begged. Kakashi smirked teasiingly "Do what more?" I gasped and moaned again. "Make the rotor vibrate more intesely, please..." I closed my eyes and let my head fall back.

"You know what words to use for pleading, don't you?" I gasped. Oh damn I knew. I couldn't feel the wetness streaming down my entrance but Kakashi sure as hell could see it. I took a deep breath "Please... tease my lewd nipples more" Kakashi chuckled again "..Like this?" The vibrators suddenly fastened it's pace and I could hold back the moan from coming up.

I heard shuffling and then something entered me. I gasped as I saw a vibrating dildo get pushed in my pussy. Kakashi moved it in different directions causing my moans to come out faster and louder, I arched my body in pleasure as he continued to torment me. I couldn't hol back anymore and let my horny side take over.

"I-It feels good!" I exclaimed. "Getting horny with this as well, right?" The dark tone in Kakashi's voice made me shiver again. "Y-Yes, I am!" I gasped as Kakashi increased the vibrations. "Aah!~" I moaned loudly and turned my head to the side. The pleasure in my body was getting too much, at this rate I was going to cum!

It was as if Kakashi could read my mind cause he asked "Do you want to cum?" I gasped. "Y-Yes! I wanna cum!" I paused and moaned again "M-Make me feel good, Kakashi!" He chuckled again and removed the dildo.

"Isn't it a but unfair, that you're the only one feeling good?" Kakashi said seductively. My eyes widened "N-No, please don't stop!" I heard him 'hmmm' and i knew he wanted more. I wanted more. That's it. "Kakashi"I gasped. He 'hm'ed again. "Please, u-use that lewd hole that is now dripping wet" Kakashi chuckled and I heard him remove his cloths. The next thing I knew, his penis was pumping inside of me.

I arched my back in pleasure as the Vibrators continued to please my nipples. Kakashi grunted "Ayaka, your so damn thight!" I moaned and buckled my hips in his erection. Kakashi couldn't hold back after watching me having fun for all that time. He pumped fast and deep, making me gasp at how big he is. His skin slapped agains mine adding to the pleasure we felt.

I could feel my walls tighten around his erection "Ka-kakashi Aah!~, I-I'm gonna cum!" Kakashi grunted and fastened his pace going even deeper than before. I could only enjoy the pleasure that was given to me as I heard him grunt again.

His erection swelled against my wallsand I couldn't hold back anymore. With a loud moan of Kakashi's name, I exploded. My warm love juices spilled over the blankets as Kakashi's seed filled me soon after. I was panting hard with bits of sweat rolling down face. Kakashi panted from above me. "Don't rest now Ayaka, you still have to repay me for all the pleasure~" gasped as Kakashi's warm breath hit my sensitive ears. This was going to be a long night.

**Edited: 18-01-2015**


	3. Bookstore

**Kakashi Hatake Lemon :D**

I stretched my arms above my head while spinning in my wheel chair. Today was just an ordinary day like always. My hand guided the pen flawlessly across the papers in front of me. I work at a bookstore. We don't get many customers but there is always one that peaks my interest. Kakashi Hatake. He comes almost everyday to this store to look around for new releases of erotic books. I learned that 'Icha Icha Paradise' is one of his favorite. It was written by Jiraiya, one of the most perverted men I had ever met.

Kakashi and I didn't speak much to eachother, but we both knew that there was this special conection. I would have shrugged it off like it was nothing but in this case I just couldn't. It could be compared to sexual tension, which was weird because we barely spoke. Maybe it was just sexual desire.

A soft ringing noise echoed through the room, bringing me back to reality. I looked at the door to see that Kakashi had just entered "Ah, good evening Kakashi" I greeted. He nodded in response and walked towards one of the shelves that held the erotic books.

I couldn't help but stare as he moved graciously throug the store. His green vest clung on his upper body, showing his nice formed abs and muscles. I almost drooled at the sight but stopped myself. I shook my head and groaned softly. I had zero percent to even touch his muscles without him freaking out. His body was just so god-like. I am not surprised that a lot of women like him.

I sighed and looked at the boring paperwork again. Just some payments that had to be made and a couple of indentities of the people who rent a book. Totally boring.

A cough made me look up. "What is it Kakashi?" I asked. A soft tint of pink dusted my cheeks but I tried to ignore it. I nervously crossed my legs as heat covered my body again. Jup, defenitely sexual desire.

"I wanted to ask if there was a new release of 'Icha Icha Paradise'" A chuckle escaped my lips as I looked through my wimpers at him. To him it looked seductively and just plain hot, but no way that he was going to say that.

I shuffled through a couple of papers and finally found the document. "Ah, yes, We got it just this morning but unfortunately it will only be released next week" Kakashi sighed sadly as if he was being tortured. I frowned slightly. Maybe I could make an exeption, Kakashi is a regular after all. I'm sure that my boss wouldn't mind.

"Well, I'll be going then..."Kakashi turned around to leave but I leaned over the desk and grabbed his sleeve. "Don't worry Kakashi, I'll make an exeption for you" I could almost hear his heart leap in joy.

I mentioned him to follow me and opened a door behind the counter that had a sign that said 'staff only'. I walked into the warehouse looking at the books that were going to be released. Kakashi trailled behind me, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

I found the book that I was looking for and grabbed it. I quickly turned around and almost colided into Kakashi's chest. My breath hitched in my throat as my body was consumed in heat. I took a few stepes back only to feel my back press against something flexible. Oh no, the pile of books!

"Look out!" My arm was grabbed and I was pulled forward. Not a second later I heard books pummel to the ground. Kakashi had pulled me back with so much force that when we collided, I fell on top of him. I blushed in embarrasment as his face was literally stuffed between my breasts. I may not have the perfect body but I knew that my breasts were abnormally huge.

I quickly pulled back and sat on his waist. "S-Sorry!"I blurted out. My face must look like a tomato and I just know that he can feel my heart racing in my chest. My skin tingled from his touch and heat rushed all over my body. I could feel myself getting wet, even at just touching him!

"Erm, I don't mind" Kakashi said, rubbing his head sheepishly as he looked up at me from the ground. His eyes were boring into mine making me swallow. Oh god, Kakashi don't give me that look!

Kakashi chuckled deeply, making me bounce slightly from my position. He propped his leg up from behind me making me slide a bit forward. I moaned as his clothes rubbed between my legs and my cheeks immediately flared.

Kakashi stiffened and looked at me in amusement, something I was not expecting. He moved his leg again, resulting in another moan. Oh, this was just so embarrasing!

Kakashi eyed my body for a moment and suddenly flipped us over. I gasped and stared into his onyx eye. It had a slight tint of happiness and a lot of amusement. He seemed to like teasing me. He leaned forward so his face was just inches from mine "Do you like that?" He whispered huskily. I gasped and my whole face turned red. I didn't dare say anything, knowing that my voice would betray me.

Kakashi just chuckled again and moved his leg against my entrance. My hardened nipples stroke his chest making him take a sharp intake of air. I suddenly realized that he was harrassing me, although I don't know if you can call it that when you enjoy it. I decided to tease him again and watch his reaction. I pressed my breasts against his chest and he took another sharp intake. I could only guess at what he was trying to do. Not getting a boner.

I gently flipped us around again so I was sitting ontop of him. Kakashi just stared at me with his onyx coloured eye. It was amusing to see him trying to control himself. I knew what we were doing was pretty weird but it also felt somewhat right and Kakashi knew it. I slowly got off of him and went to stand up when he grabbed my hips and pulled me back down again. My skin tingled under his touch again.

"I don't think that I'll let you go" He whispered huskily. I shivered as a dark blush made itself present "W-What? W-Why not?" I tried my best not to stutter but I failed epically. Kakashi really works his magic on me.

"Because I'm not letting you go when you clearly need something" My breath hitched and images flashed in my mind. Kakashi naked would be an arousing sight.

Kakashi pulled me on my back and pulled my shirt down so that my breasts pop out. My eyes widened as he touched the nipples "See? Your nipples don't get hard without a reason. Isn't there something that you want? perhaps something you need?" I swallowed as Kakashi twisted my nipples and played with them. My body trembled and I felt myself getting wet. My nipples hardened between his fingers as I held back moans.

Kakashi chuckled again and let one hand slide down, pulling my skirt off. His hands were placed on my panties and I sure as hell knew that it was soaked.

"Wow Ryouko, I never knew you were so horny" Kakashi's eyes glinstened with mischief and I knew that he was enjoying this. He rubbed his finger against my clit making me arch my back and moan loudly. I hadn't made a move to stop him which was odd. Somehow I just wanted him to touch me, I wanted him to feel good. I wanted him to release his hot semen in me.

With my new found lust, I quickly flipped him over. His eyes widened as I began to undo his vest. After I threw it somewhere, I tore his shirt and mask to shreds giving me the wonderfull sight of his muscles and face. I leaned down and kissed Kakashi, something I never though that I would do. But I wanted this, he made me want this, and he is going to pay the consequences.

I swiftly placed my hand on the bulge in his pants and Kakashi groaned deeply. I smiled and opened the zipper before pulling his pants off. Before I could do anything,Kakashi stopped me "A-Are you sure you want this?" I looked at him oddly. "You started it yourself Kakashi" I said seductively. For the first time, I could see Kakashi blush. Wait, could it be? Kakashi is a virgin? Oh, I am so gonna enjoy this.

"Don't worry Kakashi, I know something you don't" Kakashi raised an eyebrow in question but I just mentioned him to sit against the wall which he did. I pulled down his boxers giving me full acess to see his hard big dick. My heart leapt in excitement and I leaned forward "W-What are you- Ah~" Kakashi was cut off by his moan as I cupped my breasts around his hard dick. I pushed my nipples towards eachother and heaved my breasts up and down with my hands.

Kakashi moaned everytime I stroked it and his head was tilted backwards "Ngh, Ah, uh~" Kakashi kept moaning at my special treatment. My tit fuck. I leaned my head down and licked the tip of his cock which twitched under my touch. I smirked and took the head of penis in my mouth and sucked on it. My hands still made my breasts stroke against his shaft and I could feel Kakashi trembling. I was getting aroused by the noises Kakashi made, and a clear pool of my juices fell from between my legs. My entrance was screaming at me to let him enter me, but I wanted to have my sweet revenge.

"N-No R-Ryouko! I-If you suck so hard t-then- AH~!" Kakashi released his semen inside my mouth. I swallowed as fast as I could but some seemed to fall on my breasts. My mouth felt hot and my breath looked damp.

Kakashi didn't say anything as he flipped me over. One hand held my thigh up and another supported my weight. He entered me from behind making me gasp in surprise. My love juices were making embarrasing squinting noises as he continued to thrust into me. His hard penis reached deep and made me crave for more.

"Ngh, Aah!" I moaned loudly as Kakashi reached deep again. My body was engulfed in pleasure and bliss. It was as if nothing matter except for us.

Kakashi changed positions and pulled me on all fours. Instead of entering me like I thought he would. He was just trailing his fingers across my entrance to my clit and back again making my mind go crazy. I just sat there, gasping for air as I held back the urge to just buckle my hips so he could insert his fingers and fuck me some more.

Kakashi chuckled at the faces I made. " Payback" was the only thing he said before roughly entering me again. I moaned loudly and arched my back. Kakashi groped my breasts and played with my nipples as his dick struck deeper and deeper inside of me. It was as if he tried to kill me with pleasure overload.

His skin slapped against mine in a rythmytic tempo. Even if it was rythmytic it still felt different by every thrust. Seconds passed and we found ourselves screaming eachothers name, begging to fuck harder and harder. Our breaths came out fast with moans mingled in it. I had never felt so good in my life.

My walls thightened around his cock and Kakashi fastened his pase. Our climax was coming and we both knew it. Kakashi grunted as his penis swelled inside of me. "Ngh AH! Kakashi!~" I moaned his name, desperately trying to hold in my orgasm. "Ngh! Ryouko!" Kakashi yelled back. With one last trust, he released inside me. His hot semen mixed with my own love juices and fell on the floor. We both panted and tried to conrtol our heart rate. Kakashi slowly pulled out of me, letting more semen hit the floor. With one last moan, I fell on my side.

Kakashi just smirked at me as if he had won something. I let out a yawn and closed my eyes falling into a deep slumber. I could faintly hear a gasp and then a man voice booming through the room. I guess my boss isn't really that happy with his discovery :)

**Edited: 20-01-2015**


	4. Heat of an Interrogation

**Kakashi Lemon :D **

I sighed to myself and looked around the dimly lit room. shackles were attached to my hands, lifting me off the ground. The shackles on my feet spread my legs apart but still gave me acces to move a little. I didn't mind the position I was in, the only thing that was strange was that I only had my undergardments on. Apparently someone thought that it was better for me to have almost no clothes on, tsk.

I am in the torture and interrogation unit. I was a spy from Amegakure, only my mission didn't go as planned. When I had arrived here in Konohagakure, the people were nice to me and were very peacefull. I had met a certain man and fell in love. I had send a letter towards Kumogakure to tell that I wanted to quit being a spy and start my life in Konoha but the elders were mad and send a letter which told that I was a spy, I was immediately taken care of and put into this filthy room. My interrogator hadn't arrived yet, people said that someone 'special' wanted to interrogate me.

I groaned in annoyance and fumbled with the shackles. They were going to leave bruises later.

The door opened and someone stepped inside the room before closing it again. I couldn't see the person but something told me that it was a man. Footsteps achoed through the room, the person getting closer and closer. I held my breath and listened intently. When the sound came to a stop, I carefully looked up.

Kakashi Hatake, the man I fell in love with was standing before me. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and he had a bored look on his face. Heat rushed to my cheeks as my eyes took in the sight infront of me.

'' Well, who would have thought?" Kakashi mused, his eyes scanned my body, settling on my breasts. I bit my lip and averted my gaze. "Kotori, what did you do?" He asked sternly. His onyx eye bore in my soul making my heart skip a beat. I wanted to tell him about what happened but I couldn't. The elders of Amegakure had placed a seal on me, preventing me from telling any intel of the village or my mission.

Kakashi noticing my silence, continued "Kotori, we can do this the easy way or the hard way" The dark tone in his voice send shivers down my spine. How can someone sound so erotic? This should be forbidden.

Kakashi chuckled lowly and lifted his left hand. He put it on my thigh and started rubbing circles with his thumb. I held my breath as electricity shot through me when he touched me. It was always like that when Kakashi touched me. Hot with sparks and a lot of love.

Kakashi´s hand slowly moved closer to my underpants, giving me goosebumbs. Kakashi lifted his other hand and grabbed the tip of my bra before pulling it down. I blushed a deep scarlet as he looked at my nicely shaped breasts. This was so embarassing.

Kakashi´s hungry gaze flickered over my body once more, halting all the movements. Kakashi hummed softly with a mischievous glint in his eyes "I think I know what I am going to do with you" I held my breath once more as he just stood there, staring at all the exposed skin. Suddenly Kakashi's hand shot forward and gave my right breast a hard squeeze. I threw my head backwards and bit my lip as my body tensed. Kakashi chuckled darkly before putting the niple in his mouth. I gasped slightly as his warm hot breath and tongue carressed my cold breast. My breathing came out ragged as I held in the moans that threathened to spill. I could feel myself getting wet, my underpants getting drenched as he just continued to suck on that one nipple.

Kakashi detached himself from my breast and watched my facial expression. My skin felt hot and on fire while my mouth was slightly agape, little breathing clouds fromed as I breathed out making Kakashi freeze. I gasped for air and stared at him through my half lidded eyes. Kakashi began to move again but this time... somewhere else. He put his fingers at the hem of my underpants and beggan to tuck them down. My wet pussy was revealed just in his face making my face explode in yet another shade of deep scarlet.

Kakashi's hair tickled my belly as he leant forward and dragged his tongue over the wetness. I let out a loud moan as he continued to lick up my juices. Kakashi then flicked his tongue over my clit making me throw back my head again. Kakashi took a step back and I heard the sound of a zipper being opened. I wanted to look what it was but just as I thought that, a sharp pain shot through me. I gasped as my eyes snapped wide open.

Kakashi placed his hands on my hips and looked at me. His face was just utter mischievous and evil. The pain then once again came making me tense and bite my lip. The pain was less then the first time which surprised me a bit.

I felt hot, I could barely breath as something big was being pushed in my pussy. I wanted to scream, I wanted to shout yet the only thing that manage to come out of my mouth was a loud moan. Kakashi groaned and groped my breasts before pushing his dick deeper in my pussy. Realisation hit me as he fucked me. He was so damn sexy.

Kakashi pushed deeper and deeper making me moan louder and louder. I buckled my hips and moved in sync with him. I wanted to touch him more and more but the shackles were preventing me from doing that. This man is making me go insane.

Kakashi attached his mouth to my left breast and began to suck really hard. "K-Kakashi!" I panted as once again, his dick slammed deep into me. Sweat and love juice pooled on the floor as he continued to have his fun.

"Hmm? You telling me what intel you gave to Amegakure?" His hot breath hit my breast as the vibrations made me moan again. "Oh, Screw that!" I yelled. Kakashi chuckled again and grabbed my hips before slamming really deep into me making me sit in the air for a moment before hanging on theshackles again. I Moaned loudly while my back arched. I moaned Kakashi's name over and over again and I was sure that Konoha could hear all of it.

Kakashi grabbed my chin with his thumb and index finger before he kissed me deeply. I automatically kissed back, deepening the kiss and putting my tongue in it. Kakashi groaned against my lips as his lips moved hungrily against mine. My walls were tightening around his erection and I knew that I was close to cumming. Kakashi fastened his pace making it almost unpossible to have breaks in between the moans. with a final thrust I released all my love juice and cummed together with Kakashi. His eyes were shut tightly as his mouth opened a bit to groan again. My back was arched and my breasts were practically stuffed in Kakashi's face.

My limbs ached all over as I continued to pant. Kakashi slowly pulled out of me and zipped his zipper back up after stuffing his dick in his pants. He pulled his mask on and stared at me as I continued to gasp for breaths. Kakashi chuckled and put my undergardment back in place before annoucing: "It seems that I couldn't get any intel out of you today. I will report to the Hokage. I'll see you tomorrow for our next torture sesion" He walked nonchalantly out of the room, leaving me stunned. Next torture session?

**Edited 14-3-2015**


End file.
